


a way with words

by melonpanparade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/melonpanparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean’s talents lie in photography, not in wordplay, so what on earth was he thinking when he tried to impress an English major?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a way with words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jearmin Week II (prompt: wedding).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://melonpanparade.tumblr.com/post/92000630616).

As a professional photographer, Jean has the opportunity to go to all sorts of events and see all sorts of people. His favourite job, however, is being a wedding photographer.

After all, who doesn’t love a wedding?

Weddings are joyous occasions, the cake always looks lovely (if he’s lucky, he’s given a piece), everyone is suited up in their best dress, and he is fortunate enough to have the privilege of capturing each moment for the happy couple and their guests, preserving the day’s memories forever.

Today’s wedding shouldn’t be any different, but it is. Jean realises it when he quickly flicks through the photos he’s taken so far. The venue is beautiful—an old church with highly decorated vaulted ceilings, elaborate stone carvings, and colourful stained glass windows that project rainbows of colours with their reflection. The outside of the church is just as impressive, enhanced by the sweet-smelling, blossoming flowers and the green, green grass brought about by the spring weather. Yet regardless of the place or time, whether inside the church for the ceremony, or outside after the ceremony has ended, the same mop of blond hair appears in almost every photo, and it doesn’t even belong to the groom or the best man. How embarrassing.

People are starting to break off into small groups and wander off, so Jean takes the opportunity to scout the perimeter of the church with his camera. It comes as a surprise when he sees Blond Mop walking towards him, smiling happily, with one hand upraised in a gesture of greeting. No one ever approaches him. He’s just the man behind the camera, invisible to most, so why is Blond Mop walking this way?

“You look like you really enjoy photography,” Blond Mop says when he reaches Jean. “Oh, that was a stupid thing to say. I suppose you wouldn’t be doing it professionally if you didn’t enjoy it. I mean, you look really happy when you take photos. You have the most brilliant smile when you see something worth taking a photo of, and—oh, I am  _so_  sorry. I really should have introduced myself before I started running my mouth off. I’m Armin.”  

Jean lets his camera hang from his neck and shakes the proffered hand. It’s warm.

“Hi, I’m Jean.” Armin is still holding his hand and looking at him with bright eyes, and he really, _really_ wants to keep this conversation going. Come on, brain. Think of something to say! “So, uh, do you have an interest in photography?”

“I love looking at photos, but I’m completely rubbish at taking them. Now, words I’m more suited to.” Jean raises an eyebrow, and Armin explains, “I’m an English major.”

Before Jean can stop himself, his own mouth runs off and words start tumbling out. “Well, would you like to juxtapose for me, then?”

Oh shit.

His brain certainly thought of something to say, and didn’t bother filtering it.

“Look, um, there’s a few hours before the reception and I’m not needed anywhere, so… I’d be most happy to juxtapose for you.” Jean almost stops breathing when Armin draws closer. It’s a miracle he can even hear what Armin is saying above the loud thrumming in his chest, but he’s glad he can, because he wouldn’t have missed this opportunity for the world. “In fact, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d rather be juxtaposed with you.”

Jean starts laughing uncontrollably. Armin’s right; he really  _does_ have a way with words. 


End file.
